The Gap
by dorydafish
Summary: Dave is caught off guard when Kurt asks him an unexpected question - '"What would you do if I asked you to kiss me?"' - KURTOFSKY ONE SHOT!


_**My train got delayed and this happened…**_

_**I realised that I haven't written a Kurtosfky kiss in a long time and I was appalled with myself so I thought I might as well write a silly one shot.**_

___**I guess it's kinda a continuation of my last one shot 'A Friend' just a couple of months down the line.**_

_**Kurt has developed feelings for Dave…**_

* * *

><p>"What would you do if I asked you to kiss me?" Dave heard Kurt ask him as they stacked chairs in an empty classroom. Their fifth PFLAG meeting had just finished and they were clearing up before heading home. During the time between Dave's first and fifth meetings, he had somehow managed to come out to both his father and his best friend. Miraculously, they had been supportive though it took a couple of days and a couple of rounds on the x-box live to prove to Azimio that Dave wasn't going to turn into fairy princess.<p>

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Dave blurted out angrily at the smaller boy.

Kurt didn't look up from his modest stack of chairs and Dave watched as he pretended to look engrossed in a flyer about the Gay Pride festival in Columbus. "I was just curious. You could have just said no comment," he said casually as if it was no big deal. As if had just asked Dave what his favourite colour was.

"No comment? How the fuck am I meant to say no comment to a question like that?" Dave was aware that he wasn't using his indoor voice but Kurt had just asked a crazy ass question and he wasn't sure why.

Kurt flinched at the other boy's loud voice. "Geez David. Calm down. It was just a question."

Dave shook his head in disbelief but lowered his tone. "First you ask me to kiss you and then you act as if it's normal for you to ask that? The fuck Kurt? You have a boyfriend!"

Kurt faced him and stuck a hand on his hip. "Firstly, I didn't specifically ask you to kiss me. I was asking you for your reaction to my asking you to kiss me. It's very different. And secondly, I am currently single, if you must know."

"The fuck you are! What about Anderson? I saw you with him yesterday and it sure didn't look like you guys were breaking up." Dave crossed his arms over his chest with an annoyed expression on his face. Kurt had lost his mind.

"We broke up over three weeks ago. It was in mutual agreement. We decided that our double act works better as friends," Kurt put simply.

But Dave wasn't having any of that bullshit. "Oh great. So you think that just because you're lonely, you can get your kicks making out with me? Well fuck you Hummel."

Kurt rolled his eyes and flicked his hair back into place. "I repeat, I only asked you what you would do."

Dave narrowed his eyes and glared. "So you're not asking me to kiss you?" he asked accusingly.

He saw Kurt's cool expression falter. "Well…" he said, trailing off.

Dave took a stride towards Kurt and raised his eyebrows. "Yes or no Kurt?"

But Kurt regained his composure. And placed his other hand on his hip, widening his stance. He took a step closer to Dave, showing that he wasn't backing down. "I didn't get an answer to my question. So what makes you think that I'll answer yours, David?"

Dave dropped his hands to his side, indicating that he was giving up. "Fine. I wouldn't kiss you. I'd say, thanks but no thanks."

Kurt visibly frowned at the answer. Clearly, he wasn't expecting it. "You wouldn't kiss me?" he said, thoroughly confused.

Dave smirked. "Nope. I would tell you that I already have a boyfriend."

Kurt's eyes widened in horror. "YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?"

It was Dave's turn to be confused. Why would Kurt even care whether or not Dave had a boyfriend. "Well…no. That's just what I would tell you."

"You do realise that makes no sense?"

Dave shrugged. "Well I couldn't have you thinking that I was just waiting around for you to break up with Preppy, so I could have the teeniest chance of maybe being able to woo you."

Kurt smirked. Dave hated that. "And that's not what you are doing?"

Dave scratched the back of his head and turned away. "Fuck you Hummel." But his breath caught in his throat as he felt Kurt's hand on his face, cupping his chin, forcing him to look at the other boy. "What are you doing Kurt?" he managed to breathe out.

Dave didn't miss the way that Kurt's eyes darted to his lips and then back at his eyes. "Kiss me," he said hesitantly. His lips were close enough for Dave to feel his warm breath. The Karofsky boy swallowed. This had to be a dream.

"No fucking way," he tried to growl but it came out loose and unsure. He knew better than to shove Kurt away. Dave's hands itched to move to Kurt's waist but he clenched them into fists.

"Kiss me," Kurt said more confidently in a lower voice. His lips were barely an inch from Dave's face. The bigger boy was tempted to close the gap, just go for it. But he couldn't. Not if this was a silly game. He liked Kurt way to much for it to be something not real.

"Why are you doing this?" Dave said, voice cracking, betraying him when he was trying to say strong.

Kurt took his hand from Dave's face and trailed it down to the left side of his chest. Dave felt the younger boy push his palm against his t-shirt and he cursed himself for letting his body give him away. He willed his heart rate to slow down, so Kurt wouldn't know, but the contact from his crush was just making it worse. "Because of this, David."

Dave remained wordless.

Kurt grabbed Dave's right hand and placed it on his own chest. The jock looked at his hand as if it didn't belong to him. He could feel Kurt's own heart pulsating as if not faster than his own. He raised his eyes to meet Kurt's yet again as the Gleek repeated himself. "Because of this."

Taking the hands away, Kurt cupped Dave's face. "You told me that I deserved to be happy. What if I want you to be the one that makes me happy?"

"Kurt-"

"Please David. Just kiss me," he said, almost begging.

Dave leaned in dangerously close, but stopped just before their lips made contact. "Only if you kiss me first," he said, a grin turning his mouth upwards.

Kurt didn't need to be told twice.

He closed the gap.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So if Kurtofsky ever happens I need Kurt to be the one to kiss Dave first :P<strong>_

_**Didn't mean for it to be so sappy, but what you gonna do?**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE LOVED!**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
